Dimena Knight
Dimena is a character created by TrixStudio. She's an ancient Star Warrior that survived the war of the ancients, and the only living ancient to this day... kinda (also that is untrue now with the rebirth rp). Appearance She has a white body and light pink long hair with a red ear piece (which allows for communication and it brings down her mask), has light blue eyes and wears dark grey gloves and has pink feet. Her mask is like Univa Knight's except with no spikes and has a stretched heart-shaped visor thole. She only wears her mask when needed (AKA in battle). Personality Original RP: Dimena is kind of a anti-hero at times, but tries to be good as much as she can. She can also be a bit cocky sometimes. Rebirth RP: Dimena is a lone warrior, preferring to stay on her own (even though she has to work with others). She is a bit controlling and has a high temper... and a high ego. Powers and abilities Original RP: She mainly uses her sword ability but, during some occasions, uses her sword's ultimate powers. She can shoot bigger beams from her sword, perform explosive attacks and home on enemies. She can connect with her sword and make it more powerful, making her be able to unleash her Neon Aura Blast. She also, like Univa, has a one time ability to take the power and life force of an entire being. She hasn't used it, but knows what it does, which is to slowly reduce the person into a pile of ash, as well as preventing any soul form, as the soul would be absorbed and destroyed in the sword. Rebirth RP: Her weapon is just a normal sword. Of course, it has a few abilities, but, like her brother, never uses them. Also like her brother, she has an ability to insta-kill anyone and take their powers (however only once). Backstory and Role in story Original and Rebirth RP: Dimena Knight was an ancient warrior who worked along with her brother Univa Knight and she is the youngest of the two siblings. After the war in which many died in, the ancients split up. She is one of the few remaining ones. Her sword, Universia, was created as a gift when the war of the ancients had begun. A different version of it was given to Univa with different powers. She's been living on Popstar since, mostly staying away from the public, disguising herself if she ever does go outside. Original RP Role: Her role in the story had been fairly short. She saved the heroes from the SMK (which technically didn't happen because of time travel), she took a sample off the SMB (as well as destroying it), and she saved the heroes from being turned into Star Matter aboard the Star Matter fleet. Rebirth RP Role: She may or may not of appeared. Affiliations Original RP: * Univa: He, of course, is her brother. However, this doesn't change the impression she has of him. She finds him as a psychopathic villain, and she wants to save him from his captor. Rebirth RP: * Univa: She is good terms with her brother. Because of her more "war-liking" nature, Starlight has some disrespect towards her. Other than that, they generally get on well and even meet up every Mekkai-week or so. Trivia Original RP: * She hates it whenever the others are caught up with the Star Matters plots, and doesn't have a good impression of them because of that. * Her theme would be this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDpZ9Qg761I * Her battle them would be this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrKeGHwOBvs * She just wants to save his brother from his evil captor and controller. Rebirth RP: * She is mainly the same as the Original RP, with only a few differences. This is mainly since... well, she didn't need to be changed drastically. * She actually has a good relationship with Univa, and they get on well with each other. However, Dimena spends most of her time fighting and battling to talk to Univa much. They at least get together once every Mekkai-week or so, so they're not too out of touch. Gallery Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Kirby RP Category:White Category:Masked Category:Swordman Category:FC Category:Fan Character Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character